


In the Bones

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Begging, Blood, Blood and Injury, Choking, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Consensual, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Coughing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Gloves, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possession, Slut Shaming, Spit As Lube, Suicidal Thoughts, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: A small reprieve, that's what they need, until Joseph is strong enough. But then one thing leads to another which leads to something far far worse. What was meant to be a quickie turns into a a long series of agonizing trials when Joseph has an episode mid coitus.Rape/noncon warning is just because neither of them know it's consentual.





	In the Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vitia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitia/gifts).



Joseph was coughing and Sebastian would have to turn in his badge if he didn’t notice the blood. He looked around, noting the large building in the center of the cemetery, looking for any of those monsters. They were, for the moment, alone. 

“Shit.” Sebastian’s teeth were grit, his vision obscured by how terribly bright it was. He put his arm around Joseph’s waist, pulling him up and towards the structure. “Let’s hide out in here for a minute.”

Joseph was limp, weak, and didn’t even argue as Sebastian manhandled him into the building. It was hardly more than a ruin. They wouldn’t be safe there for long. Still, Joseph fell against a wall the first moment he could, almost pushing himself away from Sebastian, to cough and sputter some more. 

Joseph fell to his knee and Sebastian fell with him, his hands on Joseph’s elbows, trying to move him so that he was more comfortable. His was slick with sweat. He kept his eyes down on the dirt on the floor. 

He wanted to pull out his flask, drain it, but he was fairly certain that it was already empty. He wanted to keep holding onto Joseph more, anyway. It had been so long since he’d just held him, since he’d been held by him. Work and that report and being professional in front of the rookie had pulled them apart and Sebastian knew that a big part of it was his own damn pride, but he’d never admit to it. 

“Is this what it was like, Seb? After the accident?” Joseph’s words were strong enough, even as he wiped a bit of blood away from his lip. 

“Well, I never put a gun to my head.” Harsh. Too harsh. He didn’t want it to come out like that. 

Joseph looked up at that, his dark brown eyes like endless pits that Sebastian had fallen deeply into so many times. 

“No, of course not. Just quietly sank into a bottle.”

There it was, something else he had fallen into. There was no guilt though, no remorse or pity. It was just the truth. 

“We can’t all be perfect,” he felt like he was falling again, even though he tried to cling onto himself, to the reality of the situation. He could tell that he was getting closer to Joseph, all the same. Whatever he was coughing up, Sebastian wondered if it was contagious. He’d lost everyone else. If he was going to lose Joseph, he- he shook his head. That wasn’t going to happen. “It never affected my work.”

Joseph looked defeated, like he wanted to say something more. Sebastian couldn’t help himself, he put his hand against Joseph’s cheek, cupping his strong jaw. Infallible, that’s what he’d always been. Nothing could take him down. Now, something was, and there was nothing that Sebastian could do about it, because he didn’t know what it was. 

“You’ve always been,” he wanted to say something important, something that would stick. He didn’t know what though, not with how Joseph was falling. He knew what he thought though and he knew that Joseph wouldn’t believe him, but it was the most true thing he could think of. “perfect.”

Joseph scoffed, rolling his eyes but Sebastian pressed a kiss to his lips because there was no one else he’d rather be kissing at that moment, even with all of the hardships that they’d been through. They’d always been together, at the very least. And Joseph let him kiss him, let his mouth fall open. Sebastian could taste the blood on his tongue but he didn’t care. He pressed closer, kissed harder. Joseph didn’t feel like paper, he didn’t feel like he would break. There was still some strength in him. 

When Sebastian pulled back there was a bit of blush to his cheeks and he was panting slightly and he seemed tighter than before, needier, and his gloved hands were on Sebastian’s shoulders. 

“Sorry,” Joseph licked his lips and Sebastian couldn’t miss the way that his eyes darted down to Sebastian’s crotch for half a second. “It’s been a while.”

“For me too, partner,” Sebastian promised. They didn’t have a relationship, not really, that’s not what they called it anyway. They fucked and they ate together and they spent as much time together outside of work as they did in it and they took care of each other, but they’d never put a name to it. Ever since the IA report they hadn’t spent any time together at all. 

Sebastian pushed Joseph pack against the wall, nudged his legs apart. He was hard too, his cock straining against the tight blackness of his slacks. Sebastian licked his lips. It had been a good while since he’d spent time with Joseph’s cock too. 

Sebastian started with his belt, undoing it with hands that were as steady as ever. “We don’t have time for that,” Joseph groaned, though he didn’t fight Sebastian off, just bucked his hips slightly as Sebastian’s fingers grazed the materials. 

“We have enough,” Sebastian decided, pulling the button open and the zipper down. “If we’re quick.”

Joseph put a hand to his mouth, let Sebastian pull his slacks and underwear down, exposing his fat cock to the warm air. It felt almost summery it was so warm. Sebastian licked his lips again, just looking it over, gripping it loosely and squeezing until a bead of precome settled on the tip. Only then did he put his mouth to it, start sucking on it shallowly and with a hum in his throat. He’d missed this. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it, the way Joseph tasted, the weight of him on his tongue, the way his jaw would ache once he took all of it. Joseph wasn’t too big but he had a girth to him that Sebastian had balked at the first few times, thinking that it was far too much. He’d quickly learned to love the feel of it inside of him. 

He pushed forward, getting more of it in his mouth before bobbing back and forth on it, hearing Joseph huff as he kept his back against the wall. He undid his own pants as he worked Joseph over, his tongue writhing over the entirety of it, getting every ridge, every fold of foreskin, wet with saliva as he stripped himself. 

He pulled off for just a moment, made eye contact, and replaced Joseph’s cock with his own fingers, sticking his tongue between them and making it obvious what he was doing. 

“You can’t be serious,” Joseph groaned, his cock head darkening as he watched Sebastian fellate his fingers, “right here?”

Sebastian brought that hand back, slid a finger inside of himself and moaned, his eyes half lidded. “Can you think of anywhere else?” 

It felt so good. He hadn’t even touched himself in months. He didn’t want it, not his fingers, he wanted Joseph. He swirled his tongue around the base of Joseph’s cock, rolling his eyes as he fucked himself with his finger, switching to two too quickly and reveling in the burn. 

“Please,” Joseph moaned, jabbing Sebastian’s cheek with his cock. 

Sebastian gave him a loose smile. “Right here,” he stated and swallowed Joseph down once more. 

He got himself to four fingers, feeling his rim ache at the stretch, almost too much, before he hollowed out his cheeks and pulled off, the suction so much that Joseph came off of the floor a bit to follow him. 

“Shit,” Joseph stammered. 

Sebastian smiled, pulling his fingers out of himself and kissing Joseph solidly. “How do you want me?”

“Rough. Fast,” Joseph bit at the words as they tumbled. “Hands and knees?”

“You think you can handle that?”

“I think it’s all we’ve got time for.”

Sebastian turned around like a dog, already on his hands and knees. His clothes were already terribly stained with blood and filth, a bit more dirt wasn’t going to bother him. He could feel Joseph clamber onto his back shakily though, knew that it was harder for him to let himself be so mussed, but was too desperate to care. He hissed as he pressed the head of his cock to Sebastian’s hole. Sebastian hanged his head, trying to breathe. It had been a long time. Even after all that stretching he could feel his muscles argue against Joseph’s girth and the hiss stretched as Joseph pushed past his rim and into him, going flush. 

“We should do this more often,” Sebastian choked out, his voice tight from the strain. 

Joseph chuckled and Sebastian could feel the vibration through his cock, entering his hole, and he could feel Joseph inside of him, in his veins and in his bones, where he belonged. 

The chuckle turned into a rough fit of coughs and that shouldn’t have felt as good as it did, though the motion of it had Joseph rocking in and out of him, no rhythm, just motion, and Sebastian pressed his forehead against the floor so he could put one hand back and stroke himself. 

Once the fit was over Joseph started to fuck him, slowly at first, to make sure that he could handle it, and Sebastian was a gasping mess from that alone, but then he started to pick up the pace and he put a hand over Sebastian’s mouth to keep him quiet. It didn’t work. Nothing ever worked. Sebastian tried to swallow his moans and gasps but when Joseph tilted his hips and went in deep there was nothing that Sebastian could do to keep himself from crying out. 

It felt so good. Having Joseph inside of him, having his chest against his back, having Joseph pressed so close, there was nothing better. And the cry was a trigger because Joseph went in deep and stilled, just for a moment, before the hand over his mouth filled it, his gloved fingers shoving in deep, suppressing his tongue. His hips lost rhythm but gained speed and harshness and he was fucking Sebastian until he couldn’t hold himself up on his knees, until he collapsed, and Joseph just kept going.

Sebastian couldn’t complain, not with those fingers plunging in and out of his throat, and he wouldn’t have anyway. He couldn’t do anything but rub circles against the skin of his cock but Joseph was pulling out almost completely before shoving himself back in. It was ruthless, it was violent, it was animal, and when Joseph came, growling and then laughing, Sebastian didn’t mind that his cock was too pinned for him to have followed suit. He almost missed the gravelly echo of Joseph’s voice as well.

He was expecting that to be it or for Joseph to flip him around so that he could suck him off, but he instead dragged his fingers down Sebastian’s jaw, still inside of him, until they reached his throat.

“Joseph?” was all that Sebastian could get out before those fingers wrapped around his esophagus and tightened. Any complaint he might have had evaporated along with his breath and he was squirming, trying to pull back, trying to get Joseph’s softened cock to fuck him once more, trying to get space for his own dick. 

But Joseph hadn’t softened. His erection hadn’t flagged in the least. 

Using that hand, Joseph pulled Sebastian up to his knees, slamming into him once more, just as rough, no, rougher, than the first time. He was chuckling in his ear. “You like this Seb?” he asked, his voice that strange double, “You like being fucked like a cheap whore?”

That wasn’t Joseph. He didn’t talk like that, but Sebastian wasn’t about to complain, not when he was being dragged up further by his throat, his hands disobeying him as they fought against it, thinking they new what he wanted more than he did. He’d never asked Joseph for this, never would, Joseph was too kind, too conscientious, to ever choke him. And that was what he wanted. That and to be slammed against a wall, which was Joseph’s next move. 

He was pinned once more and he inhaled sharply when Joseph released his throat. He hoped that he’d bruise. Joseph grabbed his hips, pulling them back so that he could piston into him, pelting his prostate with sharp jabs. Sebastian was able to take his cock in hand then, to try to match Joseph’s rhythm, but there wasn’t one. He’d never had such a low level of skill in his fucking, but as he took Sebastian a second time, it was more like he was trying to shove more of himself than was ever possible into him than trying to get either of them to a point of pleasure. It was more than Sebastian had ever imagined. 

He turned his head, stilling. He was close, but not so close that he could keep going now that he could see what had come of Joseph. 

His jaw was clenched, his eyes red and eyebrows knit. There were blisters and angry red veins snaking across his skin. There wasn’t an inch of him that was unmarred. He was one of those things, one of those monsters, and he was fucking Sebastian as angrily as he’d attacked him before. 

“Like what you see?” Joseph laughed as he slammed into him, knocking him off balance. Sebastian’s hand left his dick to cling to the wall, to right himself. The attention on his prostate was unintentional and constant, the head of Joseph’s cock scraping against it. Sebastian shuddered as he wondered if those pustules were there too, inside of him. 

The fact that he was being fucked by a monster, that everything about this was disgusting and wrong, that he didn’t know if Joseph was even in there, nevertheless if he wanted this, should have been enough to stave off Sebastian’s orgasm, and the creature started to fuck him fasted, grabbed him by the hair and forced his back to arch and he was spilling against the wall, crying out as he did. 

The haunted growled as he bit into Sebastian’s shoulder, his hips jumping as he came a second time inside of Sebastian. 

“Is it...” Sebastian breathed, “Is it over?”

Joseph, or whatever was pretending to be him, pulled out of Sebastian’s battered hole, but that ever-present laugh was still on his lips. “Oh, it’ll be over when I say it is. And I say it’s not.”

Sebastian tried to turn, tried to fight back, but he faltered when he saw that this thing was still hard, appalled by how much he still wanted it. It was red and angry, both from oversensitivity and from those red veins, but he was glad to see that there weren’t any of those blisters. The moment his back was to the wall Joseph was on him again, an arm against his throat, choking him once more. Sebastian wanted to fight, wanted to get him away but that pressure felt so good and the oxygen trapped in his lungs felt heavenly and the spots in his eyes looked so much like the ones he saw at orgasm that he melted against it. Joseph grabbed Sebastian’s legs, hoisting them over his shoulders one at a time and then he was sliding back in. 

It was so easy. There was no resistance left in Sebastian’s entire body. Joseph, or this mockery of him, was fucking him so deep and hard, more of a rhythm now than before, and all of the nerves in Sebastian’s ass were tingling, a bit too sensitive. He whimpered as his prostate was skimmed over, as Joseph slammed against him. He couldn’t handle it. It was too much. 

He couldn’t breathe. His hands were on Joseph’s arm, trying to pull it away, trying to get some air. Everything was swimming. Everything was too much. 

“You feeling good, Seb?”

Sebastian nodded. It was too much, it was all too much, but he didn’t want it to stop. He couldn’t come, not again, not so soon, but his cock was starting to fill, his body responding to the rough punishment. 

Joseph released his neck and he sucked in a much needed breath, even as he slipped down the wall. Joseph let him fall, his gravelly voice finally slipping into moans and grunts of pleasure as he spiralled towards his third orgasm. 

Sebastian kept slipping and he tried to find purchase on the wall, tried to pull himself back up, but he kept inching down with every one of the haunted’s thrusts. When Sebastian landed on the floor Joseph fell to his knees with him, not pausing in his ministrations. 

“Please,” Sebastian found himself mouthing, half hard, wanting to keep going and to stop at the same time. “Please, Joseph.”

“Oh don’t you worry about Little Joseph,” the monster grinned, slamming into him so that his head banged against the wall behind him in the same rhythm. “He’s loving this, loves watching you get taken apart. You love getting used like this, don’t you?”

Sebastian’s mouth was dry. He squeezed his eyes shut, surprised by how the tears squeezed out and stuck to his eyelashes. He was so raw, so sensitive. “Please.”

“Tell me!” the haunted groaned. 

“I love it, okay?” he grit out, “Please, I love it, just, don’t stop. Please!”

He went as deep as he could, coming once more. There was so much of it, more than a human could ever produce in one go. Joseph was always good at having large loads, but this was more than he could ever do, and he just kept going. 

Sebastian whined as his hips were grabbed and he was dragged across the floor, the monster, forcing his ass up and his legs to splay oddly. He squatted over Sebastian, shoving his cock back in. He felt like he was so loose that his hole would never return to it’s original structure. His tissues felt stretched and sloppy and wrecked. His entire body was screaming for it to end and he wanted nothing more than to be completely destroyed. 

“Look at this hole,” the haunted grinned, entering him so deep as he moaned. He shoved two of his fingers into Sebastian’s hole alongside his cock and he was so open that they went in easily. “So greedy.”

Sebastian’s cock jumped, full once more. He was moaning and shaking. He was soaking wet with sweat. 

“Just a bit more, Pet, yeah?” Joseph grinned at him and it wasn’t Joseph’s grin at all. It was too toothy, it didn’t meet his eyes. “Just a bit more.”

He took Sebastian’s cock and he cried out, too much pressure on the red head, too much sensitivity, too much, too much. He was stroking Sebastian though, making him shake and whine, his hips bucking on their own. Whatever pleasure there was was coated in a thick paint of hypersensitivity, or sweet agony, and he wanted to pull away from it as much as he wanted to dive into it. 

That dick shoved deep, those fingers stretched, and the blisters on Joseph’s face looked as fit to burst as the rest of him. He threw his head back, moaning headily, picking up speed. It was so fast. Sebastian couldn’t keep up, he couldn’t moan, he could only cry out, the sound a long inharmonious wail. 

He gripped Sebastian’s hips, held him still, shoving those fingers in deeper as Sebastian’s cock pulsed, so close to the edge only to be ignored at the last moment. The knuckles brushed against something and it felt like Joseph’s dick was wrapped in barbed wire he was so sore. He came with a growl this time, finally looking back at Sebastian, no compassion in his glare. 

“Please!” Sebastian sobbed, surprised at how wet his face was. 

The monster stayed inside of him, and Sebastian felt so full. The hand that had been on his hip traveled over his stomach and so did both of their sets of eyes. It was plump, round, as if he’d eaten too much, and there was an ache there, that he hadn’t noticed while the haunted was pile driving him. He was full. He was close to bursting. There was so much cum inside of him. 

Joseph pulled out of him, replacing his cock with the fingers of his other hand, stretching his hole out to look inside of him. It was disgusting, filthy, and Sebastian squirmed, trying to get away. His angle was all wrong though and just trying made it feel like grimy nails were being dug into his sensitive tissues. 

The monster whistled, “Would you look at that! I’ve never seen a whore so full before. I could just tip you over and sploosh! It would all come out. You know what I’d make you do if I did that?”

Sebastian shook his head. He didn’t want to know. 

“I’d blame you for being such a loose little slut, for not being able to keep it in. And then I’d make you like it up, even as it turned to mud!” he cackled and slid his fingers in deeper. 

“Please,” Sebastian begged. He wanted to come, to have one of those hands on his cock. He wanted the pain to be gone, that terrible tingle to be washed out. He wanted to see the mess that this creature had made inside of him. He wanted Joseph back. He wanted to be this thing’s dog. He wanted Joseph to use him like this whenever he wanted. 

The fingers went deep, all of the way in. His hands were cold and they almost worked as a balm for his screaming insides. 

“Please what?” he asked, that grin playing on his lips. 

Sebastian shook his head. He didn’t know. He didn’t know what he wanted most. “Joseph?”

The grin spread, reached his eyes. “You want him to see you like this?”

Sebastian inhaled, kept the breath. He hadn’t thought of that. He was depraved, corrupted, not something that Joseph would ever deign touching. He swallowed back tears and snot and looked at this thing. “Is he?”

“He’s in here. He’s so proud of you, taking so much of my seed. You want more, don’t you?”

Sebastian licked his lips, partially out of how chapped they were but also because that dick was still hard, both of them were, and while he knew he couldn’t take any more of that cock he wanted to try. 

A seventh finger entered him and he threw his head back with a mewl, smacking it against the hard floor. 

“What. Do. You. Want?” He asked as he pulled the fingers of his left hand out, the fingers dripping thick cum. 

“Wanna…” Sebastian’s chest rose and then he swallowed his heart, the thumb folding against the palm and entering him. The hand was made into a fist and he was being punched, gutted from the inside. He could see it, the bulge of all that ejaculate push out around the rim as the fist rose up, how his stomach extended with the mass of it as the fist pushed deeper. Sebastian couldn’t speak, he could only ride it out, feeling the ache turn into a cramp and there was so much. Everything hurt. He wanted nothing now, nothing but for this to stop, because there was just too much and there had been too much for too long. 

“You want to cum?” the monster snarled, shoving the cum coated fingers into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian nodded, vigorously, enthusiastically, sucking the cum down. He was trying to distract himself from the pain in his guts, from the stretch of the fist, from the burn of the sensitivity. It tasted like Joseph, but more of copper, and he knew that it wasn’t his blood that made it taste that way. The gloves had come away white, not pink. 

Joseph rolled his fist and Sebastian cried out. With his mouth open the other hand left him and took his cock once more, gripping it and rolling it against the leather. It was only a few strokes before Sebastian came with a rolling cry. 

Another laugh and the fist was being pulled from his ass, though the other hand was still gripping his cock as he shivered and seized, it all too much. 

“Stop!” Sebastian begged, “Please, please, please! Stop!” 

The haunted licked the seed from the angry head before swallowing it down, sucking and teasing and making Sebastian quake as he cried. He pulled off with a plop, his thumb stroking the underside of it, and climbed up Sebastian’s stomach, licking away the spend that was soaking into Sebastian’s vest. 

There was sweet relief as the monster stilled, more when Sebastian relaxed and felt all of that ejaculate seep out of him, pooling into the dirt. He hoped he wouldn’t have to lick it up. He hoped that it was over. 

He felt Joseph breathing, then him shaking, a mad laugh taking him over as he stiffened and shuddered. 

“Joseph?” Sebastian asked again, hoping that this was Joseph, but the laughter was so insane, so wrong, that he couldn’t be sure. There was no echo though. 

He pulled off his glassed and then his gloves, throwing the stained leather to the side. He wiped at his face with fingers that wouldn’t still. 

When he looked at Sebastian, just for a moment, there was no damage there, just concern and a bloody nose and so many tears. Then he was pulling away, getting to his feet, staggering a few steps, and then falling to his knees, heaving. 

Sebastian rolled onto his side, knowing that his legs would also be too weak for so many steps. He felt more fluid spill from him and he squeezed, trying to get as much as it out before he crawled over to Joseph on his hands and knees, body threatening to collapse even as he pulled up his pants, feeling his briefs soak through immediately. 

“Joseph,” he tried, settling next to him, his hand outstretched, almost touching him. 

Joseph shied away from him. “Don’t. Sebastian, you need to get away from me!” His voice sounded positively wrecked. All of him looked it, as much as Sebastian looked it too. 

“Why?” Sebastian tried to hide how broken his own voice was, wiping away the fluids from his own face, trying to make himself look as if he wasn’t just torn apart by a monster in his lover’s skin. “Joseph, what happened, it – you – I don’t know, it told me you were watching the whole time.”

He looked at him then. Sebastian reached back, grabbed the discarded glasses, and held them out. Joseph sighed, took a moment, and then took them from him. 

“I was. I saw everything. But you said to stop and I couldn’t. I don’t know. I didn’t want to.”

“You didn’t want to fuck me or you didn’t want to stop?” The glasses went on crooked and Sebastian reached over to straighten them. 

“I didn’t want to stop.” Joseph admitted, as if that was the worst sin. As if Sebastian hadn’t wanted him to keep going, even as his body screamed for it to stop. 

“I didn’t say it.” 

“What?” Joseph squinted at him. 

“Remember?” Sebastian offered him a weak smile, the best he could do. “We picked a word once, back when it was just toys and vibrators. Jim?” 

Joseph chuckled and it was exhausted and pained but it was Joseph’s chuckle. “That was years ago Seb.”

“But I remembered it. And I didn’t say it. It felt awful but it felt so good too. Shit, Joseph, I don’t know how I’m going to ever forget that.”

Joseph looked him over once more, the dread and fear starting to fade. “You’re not expecting a repeat performance, are you? I don’t think I can ever do something like that again.”

Sebastian shook his head. “No, no, though when you were jacking me off after I came? Absolutely terrible, ten out of ten, would do again.”

And Joseph was laughing, a full, real laugh. His shoulder collided with Sebastian’s and stayed there as the laugh turned into giggles. 

They had to go. There was danger everywhere, but just for the moment, they were too tired to do anything but lay there, wrapped in one another. If Sebastian’s moans and screams hadn’t drawn any monsters, neither would their sleeping.


End file.
